


Preamble to The Life To Come Series

by pookiestheone



Series: The Life to Come [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone





	Preamble to The Life To Come Series

  
_I've now sorted this series so that the stories follow the dates from the late 1920's to the 1960's rather than the order in which they were written._

_What follows is the inspiration for this series which first led to my writing Bexhill and then the rest, out of sequence of course._

I've been thinking about Thomas in the early 1960's. My headcanon puts him in his mid to late 70's. He's lived through 2 world wars, Korea, the Depression and now he's looking at the world around him and wondering. About the Beatles and the Stones, Mods & Rockers, the anti-Trident movement, men with makeup - and not just in some of those clubs he and Jimmy visit on the sly.

Jimmy's a stage manager in London and gets all kinds of theatre tickets through his contacts, although getting the time off used to be a problem, but since he became head stage manager a several years ago it's much better. They went to see Entertaining Mr. Sloane when it opened. Jimmy raved over Orton, Thomas wasn't all that happy.

Thomas is mainly retired, although he still goes into the clock shop a few times a month to deal with some of the older clocks that need repair. By Appointment to Her Majesty, he's fond of reminding Jimmy; as if Jimmy would ever forget. He spends most of his mornings out in the park with their dog Carson, even if he feels the damp weather more than he used to, particularly in his hand. Afternoons he putters around the flat or at their allotment, but he's always home for Jimmy so he can get his dinner between the matinee and the evening performance on the days he has to go back.

Evenings, when Jimmy's not working, they walk to the pub, maybe treat themselves to dinner, then home for a bit of telly. Jimmy thinks Diana Rigg in The Avengers is sexy, Thomas is much more interested in Patrick McNee. They both watch Coronation Street because … well, because Thomas likes the stories no matter how soapy and Jimmy gives in, although he secretly enjoys it too.

They're very comfortable, not rich though, but they have a nice nest egg. Jimmy keeps talking about retiring soon. Thomas doubts it. Jimmy says he wants a small cottage near the sea. Thomas doubts that too. He just wants them to be together so it really doesn't matter where they are.

They don't turn in early. Thomas doesn't sleep well so he sits up and reads, playing the radio on low. Jimmy - head thrown back on the chesterfield, feet propped up on the ottoman - listens to the radio, but usually dozes off after about half an hour. Thomas will jiggle him and tell him to go to bed, but he won't until Thomas is ready to join him. He can't get comfortable if Thomas isn't there beside him.


End file.
